


Say Something

by PhoenixTodoroki



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Daniel Charles is mentioned too, I don't know how to tag this either, Jealous Connor, M/M, Natalie is only mentioned, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, it's fluffy at the end?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixTodoroki/pseuds/PhoenixTodoroki
Summary: Summary: based off of the prompt by halzekrhodestead: Rhodestead, jealous Connor over Will and Natalie's friendship. Rhodestead. Mentioned past Manstead.
Relationships: Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Kudos: 54





	Say Something

It started out really small. Small little things that he noticed between Will and Natalie. He knew he shouldn't but a part of him screamed to run over and snatch Will away while he talked to Natalie. 

Natalie and Will still remained really good friends even after Will had been forced into witness protection on their wedding day. After the two broke up, it was obvious they still cared for each other. 

Connor knew that he could trust Will. Will wouldn't do anything to hurt him. There was absolutely no denying that. The red head has yet to give him a reason not too. Until then, he would trust him completely. Yet, he'd watch on as Natalie and Will would laugh together, a light in Will's eye that he hardly ever seen. 

It made something flare up inside of him. He couldn't even place exactly what it was that he was feeling at those moments other than the fact that he absolutely hated it.

It took Dr. Charles telling him what it was for him to even realize it. Thank God for knowing Daniel Charles. The man had been a voice of reason for him in his apparent time of need. 

He was jealous. 

He was jealous of Natalie and Will. Will was his and constantly reassured him that he no longer held romantic feelings for Natalie. Yet a part of Connor always wondered if that was a lie. If maybe Will did still feel something for Natalie and Connor was just denying it. Or Will was denying it. He wasn't sure what to think of any more. 

He would never know. 

He would feel it flare up inside of him anytime he even saw Will remotely talk to Natalie. When he would throw his head back in laughter cause Natalie apparently said something amusing. 

It had been a long time since he had seen Will so happy. So open to laughter. With a sigh, Connor made his way into the doctor's lounge. It was time for him to leave but Will still had a few hours left of his shift. 

Unlike before, Connor left without saying a word to Will. He couldn't walk over there. Be right next to Natalie as she made Will laugh. He just couldn't. The doctor slipped on his coat and made his escape from the ED. 

x

"What's going on with you?" Will questioned. Connor had seen this coming. The red haired doctor had been throwing concerned looks in his direction for days now. Connor had been placing distance between himself and Will, almost unconciously, to do everything in his power to stop the stupid green eyed monster within him. 

He had to keep his trust in Will. He also trusted Natalie. Natalie is a good-hearted person after all and wouldn't intentially do anything to hurt any of them or any one. 

Connor sighed, trying everything in his power not to look at his boyfriend. If Will looked him in the eyes, it was game over. What he hadn't expected, that completely ruined his plan of avoiding eye contact, was Will waltzing straight up to him. Placing one of those long fingers underneath his chin and forcing him to look up. 

He had officially lost as those caring brown eyes stared straight into his soul, seeking out answers as the taller man looked down at him with a worried gaze. "Please, Connor. Something's wrong. Please, tell me." He whispered. 

Connor wasn't sure when the tears started to prickle his eyes as Will's entire demeanor changed, immediately jumping in to question if he was okay. The surgeon lost all his will to keep it bottled up, not allowing Will to know exactly what was going through his head, before he completely broke down. Gripping tightly at Will's arms, he let out a small cry as his shoulders shook. 

"I'm so sorry, Will." Connor muttered, his voice cracking involuntarily. 

Will once again forced him to look up. "Why are you sorry?" His voice tensed, almost frightened even. Connor only shook his head, unable to find his voice as Will let out a whisper of his name. 

"I'm so freaking stupid." Connor stated. 

Will frowned. "You are not." 

"Yes, I am." He stopped, taking in a shaky breath. "I'm jealous of you and Nat." Fear filled him as the words finally left him, the weight on his chest getting heavier by the second as Will just looked at him.

Will was silent for a moment, pressing his lips together before he nodded. His arms wrapping around Connor's shoulders and pulling him close. "Connor, I love you, okay. What me and Nat had is over. She's moved on. I've moved on. Connor Rhodes, you are the one for me." He paused, pulling away from Connor with a small smile on his face. The look reassuring Connor in ways that Will wouldn't ever be able to understand. "It took me a long time to see but me and Natalie were not meant to be. I will always care for her and she and Owen will always be like family to me... but you are my family too. The man I want to spend the rest of my life with. She's my best friend. You, however, are the love of my life."

Will's words were in fact reassuring. It felt like Connor could finally breathe again. He had been so stupid to be jealous of their friendship. He knew they would always have this unbreakable bond but hearing Will's words reassured him that he was definitely Will's one and only. 

"I love you, Will." Connor whispered. Will smiled, tracing his thumb underneath Connor's eye to wipe the tears away. "I'm still so sorry. I've been avoiding you." 

Will shook his head. "I get it." He paused, leaning in close until his lips ghosted over the black haired man's. "I love you too, Connor. Nothing will change that. You are my world." 

  
  
  



End file.
